mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Constantinos Brakus
Constantinos Brakus is a character in Bully, and is a Smith Worshipper at Dixmor Academy. He is a former Celebration High School student, and was a member of the emo gang there. Appearance Constantinos is a short, skinny student with brown eyes, and black hair which is combed backwards. He wears the standard dark teal Dixmor v-neck sweater with white shirt and black tie, a pair of tan trousers and black loafers. In the winter he wears a knit cap with ear flaps the same dark teal colour as his sweater. Personality and traits Constantinos is a self-proclaimed pessimist, with an unpleasant and glum personality. He is glum enough that he doesn't laugh at funny things that happen around him, and he complains about most things in general. This may be why he is the only older non-clique student who will snitch on other students' behavior to any nearby authority. He has a tendency to tell lies to make himself appear cool, and suffers from kleptomania. He is the student inside the football team's mascot outfit. The Jocks consider him their whipping boy and mock him mercilessly while he wears it. Constantinos has a crush on Pinky, who won't even acknowledge him. He also writes for the school newspaper. Role in game Constantinos plays a bigger role in the game as the mascot than as himself. Still, he is the most visible of the Smith’s Worshippers. Early in the school year, during "This Is Your School", he steals a box of chocolates from Eunice. Jimmy choose to buy them back from him. He is also the antagonist of the mission "Comic Klepto", where he steals some comic books from Dragon's Wing Comics and flees on a bicycle, forcing Jimmy to chase him down. During the mission "Nice Outfit", Jimmy decides to steal the mascot outfit from him. While Constantinos is out on the football field entertaining the team during practice, Jimmy harasses him until he attacks and chases him into the swimming pool half of the Gymnasium, then beats him up and takes the outfit, leaving Constantinos in his underwear. He can briefly be seen in the background during the mission "The Gym is Burning", and can also be seen in the background during wrestling lessons in gym class. He is the unfortunate target during the penalty shots game. He also gives Jimmy two errands; asking him to put chocolates in Gloria's locker to make her look like a thief, and another one to egg the Girls' Dorm to get some revenge on Pinky for not wanting him. At the end of English lessons 2, 3 and 4, he is the student used for the effect demonstrations. Total Drama:TBBMT Brakus comes off as being sarcastic, pessimistic, and lazy to most. He is quite intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships although he finds his best ally in Fat Boner. He seems to be closed off, not willing to disclose much about himself as he didn't give proper answers in his biography. Despite his weak body structure, Const doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Twilight Sparkle, Omar Romero, Kinzie Kensington, and Tanya, even though they are clearly physically superior. Brakus also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of wordplay created by former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Winston Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. An example of this is in "I See London...", when Const says that Tony Montana is like "an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil". Brakus lays low until he has a chance to reveal the truth and strike. However, this is also his eventual downfall. Even in his last moments, Constantinos insists on relaying his message in a cryptic fashion. Gallery D307C913-C000-4879-A20B-ACB7347A8988.jpeg|A drawing of Constantinos. 9332F349-732B-43B6-A436-C2294C5BD0DF.png|Constantinos’s yearbook photo. Constantinos_Brakus_walking.png|Constantinos walking, and carrying a book. Theme song Constantinos' theme song is Help by Pink Guy due to his depressive and pessimistic thinking of life as a whole. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Greeks Category:Cowards Category:Teenagers Category:Bully Category:Kids Category:Made up Characters Category:Liars Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Total Drama contestants Category:Emos Category:Chaotic Neutral